


Little Logan

by MariaBronn



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Issues, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: Mdlb BBRae, very fluff, much snuggle





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Mama!”, the little boy in a man's body smiled at up at his girlfriend.   
She smiled down at him. He was curled up in the corner of the couch playing some video game. His mommy was not very fond of them herself, but they made him smile so she normally left him to it when she was out.  
She had gone out to the store, but now she was back and the little boy was beaming.   
“Hey, little Logan, I gotcha something while I was out.”, she teased.  
Logan jumped up and ran to her, even though he was eye level he still was an A+ pouter, “What Mommy get me? Can I has it?”  
“Hmm, well it's a prize only for good boys… Did you clean up your room?”   
He nodded, up and down, and smiled, “All clean, mommy Raven!”   
“Aww, that's a good boy! Well then I guess this stuffie is all for you!” She pulled a green and blue dinosaur out of her bags and held it out to him.  
“Dino!”, he grabbed it and hugged it tight. “Tanku, mama!”   
“Aww, how bout you find a good movie to watch tonight and mommy will make pizza for you and your dino?”  
He giggled and scurried off to the floor in from of the t.v. Dino sat next to him. He looked at all the movies. He didn't want a scary movie...and he didn't want one of Mommy's movies...Then he saw Lilo and Stitch. He grabbed it and ran to the kitchen yelling for his mommy Raven.  
“Momma, Momma, Momma! Wiwo and Stish!!!”, he held it out proudly.   
“Aww, good choice, little biscuit!”, she booped his nose, “Pizza is cooking now, so we'll watch it soon.”  
“Okie, Momma.”, he sat on the floor and looked at at her innocently. He scooted on his rump towards his Mama. He scooted right next to her foot.   
“Yes, baby?”  
He grabbed her leg, “Feed me.”  
“Soon, my little monster.”  
He held tighter, “How soon?”  
“Very soon.”  
“Now?”  
“Not quite.”  
“...”, he looked at his Mommy's calf for a second, “NOW?”  
“Logan...We do not yell.”  
“Sowwy, Mommy.” He looked down, he made the stern voice come out.   
Raven ran her fingers through his spikey hair, “It's okay.” She patted his head for a few minutes and he hummed and nuzzled against her hand.   
BEEP BEEP BEEP   
Gar jumped.   
“Just the timer, baby, means it's time for pizza and movies.” She reassured him.   
He smiled and held out his hands, “Up up up!”  
“What do you say when you want something?”, she reminded.  
“Pwease.” He had big puppy eyes, “Pwease up, Mommy?”   
“Aww, good manners! Of course Mommy will pick you up.” She scooped up the tall but skinny boy in her strong arms and patted his bum. She walked him to the couch and he climbed down like a little monkey. Raven kissed his forehead.  
“I'll go get your pizza now, little one.”  
He wiggled on the couch but couldn't get comfy. Then he saw his new stuffie still in the floor, he climbed down from the couch and crawled to his Dino. He pouted in the floor until he saw his Mommy come back in the t.v. room carrying pizza. He bounced up and down with Dino.   
“Aww, you like your dinosaur?”, Raven baby voiced to him.  
“Yes, Mama! Thank you so much for my Dino!”   
Raven put the plate down on the table and scooped him and Dino up. She plopped him down on the couch again.   
“Where'd you put the movie, baby?”   
Little Beast Boy giggled, “I dun remember…”   
Raven smirked, “Is my little Logan hiding it from me?”   
“Nu…”, he giggled and held Dino closer.  
“Hmm...is Dino a little trouble maker? Did he hide it?” Raven smirked and stepped in front of her little boy.   
“Maybe I need to tickle it out of you...cause I think you know where it is…”, she smirked.   
Gar blushed, “Uhm, Nu I don't…”  
“Oh really?”, his Momma put her hand on her hip.  
He bit his lip. Mommy was pretty.   
“I dunno where it is, Mama…”   
Suddenly Raven’s hands where on his ribs and he was laughing and giggling trying to pry her off. He pulled the movie out from behind his back and handed it over while she was still relentlessly tickling him.   
“Aww there it is! Now it's movie time!”   
“My tummy!”, Beast Boy complained.   
She kissed his tummy and sat down next to him on the couch.   
Logan wiggled closer and closer til he was laying across her lap. Raven rubbed his tummy and he shook his bum like a puppy. They watched the movie and ate pizza for awhile before Logan's eyes got sleepy and he curled up tighter in Raven's lap. He started snoring soon after and Mommy fell asleep just a little after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up with a little green mess of hair snoring in her lap. 

“Good morning, Gar.” She shook his shoulder and smiled down at him.

“Mama…” He blinked and groggily looked up at her. His hair was certainly a mess. And he had pizza sauce on his cheek.

Oh well, Raven thought, we didn't brush our teeth last night, did we?

Logan grabbed around his Mommy’s tummy and buried his face into her chest. His little green eyes peeped up at her. 

“Hungy!” he complained.

“Still? You're still hungry after all that pizza?” Raven smiled and teased him. 

The little boy nibbled at her shirt, “Not that kind of hungy, mama…” 

“Oh, you dirty boy.” She pulled her shirt collar down and pushed her bra strap over her shoulder. She slowly, just to tease the boy, lifted her nipple to his waiting lips. Gar kept his lips there for a while and just suckled. Then he looked up innocently and smiled to his mommy, and bit down. 

Raven yelped.  
Logan giggled. 

“Garfield Logan, you're gonna regret that.”

Suddenly logan’s little prank was over. He was throw over mommy’s knee and his little ass was bare and about to be burning red. 

“No, no!” He shouted.

“Yes, yes, you little misbehaved boy.”

Raven brought her hand down on his backside. Logan yelped and jolted.

“Stay still, baby doll.” She pinned one arm behind his back.

She slapped his little pale green rump till it was pink.  
She let him sit up, “Now, what did baby do wrong?”

“Bit Mommy too hard and I hurt her.”

“Are you going to do it again?”

“No, Mommy…” he rubbed his backside. 

“Good boy!” She kissed his forehead. 

Of course he was going to do it again though, that was the game.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add on? Constructive criticism accepted.


End file.
